heartclanfandomcom-20200215-history
HeartClan - Members
To be a HeartClan member, please ask in the comments below to join and fill out the application in the page 'Join HeartClan!' Your character, after approved, will appear here! (an added pic of your character would be nice, but isn't necessary. With your permission, I can do it for you! Thanks!) IMPORTANT I will only accept a character I see suitable to be in HeartClan. If I don't accept you, don't give up! The only reason I might not qualify your cat to be a HeartClan cat is because of past or personality, etc. HeartClan Members LEADER: ' ' Wishstar: '''Formerly known as Wishheart. A deep black tom with white paws and kind, sparkling blue eyes. A kind, generous cat who's heart is full of love and loyalty for and to his beloved Clan. Loves helping and watching the kits and apprentices and spends time with elders occasionally, listening to stories. His brother is '''Stonepelt. He was born in BloodClan, but was horrified at the blood they thought needed to be spilled. He soon left and found HeartClan. Has lived there ever since. He was upset when his brother, Stonepelt, left HeartClan to become a kittypet; eventually moved on, but still wonders what it'd be like had his brother not left the Clan. (Blue) DEPUTY: Falconstream: A light brown she-cat with faded stripes and green eyes. She is determined, loyal, clever, and bold. She was found in a pile of snow as a kit shivering close to death. She was unknown who she was or where she was from. Her Clanmates doubted her loyalty frequently. She vowed to show HeartClan what a loyal warrior she was. (Hawk) MEDICINE CAT: Leafwhisker: 'A brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes. A serious, ' ''' HUGE rule-follower. Tells her leader everything someone does wrong. She's the smartest warrior in her view. Brothers are '''Redstrike and Blue. Mother is Frostshine and father is Darkspirit. Her past is unknown. (Eevee) WARRIORS: Redstrike: '''A red tom with pale blue eyes. Outgoing, laid-back, likes to relax. Is serious sometimes and hates being mocked by others. Sister - '''Leafwhisker; Brother - Blue. Mother is Frostshine and father is Darkspirit. His past is unknownst to others. (Eevee) Darkspirit: '''Jet-black tom with reddish eyes. Serious, stern, loves serving his Clan. His mate is Fros'ts'hine'; kits are '''Leafwhisker', Redstrike, and Blue. Past is unknown. (Eevee) Hawktalon: '''Golden-brown tom cat with bright green eyes. He's social, yet still remains secretive; is an excellent fighter, having mastered many moves, and even having had created a few of his own. His parents are unknown, as are his siblings. His mate is '''Silvershell; his kits are unborn. His apprentice is Tinpaw. His past is one of hard training and constant practice, while still leaving time for friends. (Blue) APPRENTICES: Tinpaw: '''Sleek silver tom with metallic grey eyes. Very courageous and full of himself; is a good hunter. His parents are unknown, and his siblings were still-born. His mentor is '''Hawktalon. He was born as a Clan cat, and has been a good hunter from the start. (Blue) KITS: ''' '''Smallkit: '''A tiny kit with a flame-colored pelt and stars in her big, amber eyes. She is loyal, sma rt, and very shy, but she looks up to the deputy, '''Falconstream's, boldness and loyalty. Hopes to be just like her when she gets older. Her mother is''' Mistfur'; her father is '''Timberfur'. Her sister, Tawnykit, was a still-born, as was her brother, Burrkit. She still misses them, even though she never knew them well. She has had many incidents in the past that puts her life in danger due to her clumsiness (ex.- she once climbed halfway up a tall tree for a dare as a 3-moon-old kit, and she fell; she would've died if the Clan leader, Wishstar, hadn't saved her.) (Blue) QUEENS: Silvershell: '''Black-grey-brown-yellow she-cat with caramel-colored eyes. She's kind, caring, and secretive. Her parents and siblings are unknown. Her mate is '''Hawktalon; her kits are unborn (as of now). Her past is one of hiding away; became more social after Hawktalon became her mate; before then, she was a shadow in the background, making her good at hunting and fighting moves. (Blue) Cats out of Clans': '' 'Loners: ' '''Blue: '''Blue-gray tom with ice blue eyes. Slightly vain, cares about self more than others. Hates to be mocked, and quick to start fights. Sister is '''Leafwhisker and brother is Redstrike. Mother is Frostshine and father is Darkspirit. His past is unknown. (Eevee) Rougues: Kittypets: ''' ''Stony: ''Stone-grey tom with burning yellow eyes. Has a bright yellow collar with a 'S' carved into the leather. Cares mostly about self, but will occasionally be found worrying about his brother, '''Wishstar. His parents are unknown; his brother is Wishstar. His past is similar to Wishstar's; but soon after he became a warrior, he decided to become a kittypet instead, breaking the warrior code and putting shame upon him and his brother both. (Blue)